


First, There Was Kissing

by WordsofSplendor



Series: Touches [1]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, Canem - Relationship - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsofSplendor/pseuds/WordsofSplendor
Summary: Can and Sanem's sexual journey is as sweet as everything else we've seen on the show. I promise. :)
Relationships: Sanem Aydin & Can Divit, Sanem Aydin/Can Divit
Series: Touches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610020
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	First, There Was Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> By all means, do leave me comments.  
> Oh, and enjoy. <3

It was going to be one of their sleepovers. Not that she wasn’t looking forward to it, no. On the contrary snuggling up in the crook of his neck, with her hand perpetually planted on his tummy or chest, always underneath his giant T-shirts had become a beloved habit, a favorite necessity. Interestingly enough, instead of soothing her craving for him, their nights together had the tendency to leave her aching - both ecstatic and frustrated. She lacked Can's sophistication in all things sex, that much was true. However, she needed neither experience nor refinement to realize why their sweet, sacred time together felt incomplete. _**She wanted sex. She wanted sex with Can, simple as that.**_

And while she knew it was unlikely for the two of them to finally make love for the first time tonight, Sanem decided there and then, rather inappropriately during their weekly brainstorming at the agency, that tonight was going to be the night for her to give and receive pleasure.

She knew he wanted her. His desire, while controlled, was delightfully obvious. He'd restrain his passion, reducing it to deep kisses (the first time he introduced her to how the tongue worked in all things kissing was a revelation of its own. After all, when had she done anything remotely as erotic?), gentle biting, and lots of spooning when they slept together. But she knew better. The way he'd exhale rather harshly after a particularly intense make-out session, the way he'd try to grunt as quietly as possible when she touched his stomach and chest in attempts to lull herself to sleep - it was all a confirmation to that delicious suspicion; she was desired and loved.

*****

****

***

**

*

"Run this by me one more time," he started, brows drawn together in playful suspicion. "Your parents think you're over at CeyCey's brainstorming a storyboard for our new TVC, correct?" He was smirking when he locked the door behind them and led her to his living-room. "Evet," Sanem nodded with evident pride in proficiency in coming up sleepover masterplans. "You know how it is, Can, these things take time and creative energy. One can't rush it," she justified rather seriously and it made him squeeze her cheeks before bending down to peck her nose and lips. "God help your creative director then," he sighed dramatically and nuzzled his lips against hers, not quite kissing her. She could've come up with a brilliant comeback but arousal got in the way. ***** **** *** ** * They watched a movie, snuggled up on his couch where Sanem stated, for the 10th time that month, that the house needed a puppy. Can would pretend to dismiss her comments with a roll of his eyes, but the idea was growing on him, naturally. It made him think of his and Sanem's life together, and a puppy seemed an ideal way for them to start their little family. *Maybe a Beagle someday soon... 

*****

****

***

**

*

She wanted to suggest showering together, she did. She didn't have the guts, though, so, she simply accepted the towels he gave her and marched to his (absolutely heavenly!!!) shower, opting for a more covert approach to finally kick off their sex life. He wasn't of much help, of course, because he was quick to envelop her in a tight embrace after her shower, kissing and licking her wet neck, sucking lightly for good measure. All she could do is hold onto her towel with both her feet planted on his floor. He moved away before she could get it together, grabbed a towel and went in for a shower himself. * ** She made the most of her alone time in his bedroom. She dried herself thoroughly, put on the skimpiest pajama set she owned and was quick to get under the covers. _**They smell like him. It's what love and sex must smell like.**_

*****

****

***

**

*

When he made it out of the shower, he looked at her with the kind of tenderness that made her heart ache and her thighs clench. _**He likes to see me in his bed, she concluded.**_ "Per our agreement, you, bebek, aren't allowed to go to sleep before we kiss goodnight," he told her, attempting to be stern. She got up, kneeled on the bed and went to where he was standing to kiss his bare belly. "I wouldn't dream of it, aşkım." The muscles of his tummy trembled and he sucked in a breath. It made her adventurous, so she leaned in and kissed his belly button. 

*****

****

***

**

*

TBC


End file.
